mermaids, and Pirates
by BBC-fixed
Summary: in a world where the empire roams free and unquestioned, the enterprise is a small pirate ship full of rebels. Under the Sea Spock lives with his parents constantly wondering about the surface world, this is what happens when Spock and Jim meet. Because they are a universal constant anywhere


AN: for the lovely lady who gave me the motivation and inspiration to write this, I am so sorry.

Spock broke the water, finally reaching the shadow that he had pondered ever since he was a small child, his chubby little fingers pointing out the shapes. His mother had smiled sadly when he asked and his father had said that no one went to the surface any more not since Suraks time, his eyebrows fierce and his tail flicking harshly. He had always wondered though, and one day when his father was busy his mother laughed and told him to tell her about it, so he went and he broke the surface. Lungs stinging for a second in the air he coughed harshly before looking up at the wooden monstrosity above him. It was as big as a small whale, long wooden boards covered in something that made his fingers recoil when he touched it. On the side in sloppy writing were the strange words "the enterprise"

His pointed ears perked as he heard singing as beautiful as the maidens who broke the surface and brought back nets and treasure. The kind of songs that his mother sings occasionally as she stares at the surface and caused his father's face to morph into a close assumption of a frown. He wondered who was up there, jus who it was up there singing with the beautiful voice. Who was moving this small wooden whale along the water? He almost called out to see, and only clamped his hand across his mouth in time. "His curiosity would kill him one day" he recalls his father saying late at night to his mother, when he was young and supposed to be asleep, and after what he had just nearly did, he agreed.

On the ship the captain laughed as Uhura - the one who sold their plunder bright eyes and smooth voice bending the merchants easily to her will – sang her voice luring the crew to sway at their station. Bones the ship's doctor scowled, as he sat behind him feet up and a hat over his eyes "Isn't it time to anchor up Jimmy me boy?" the southern drawl came, a hand gesturing vaguely to the side of the ship. Glancing at the setting sun Jim rolled his eyes "what's the use of all you if I have to cast the anchor myself?" He groused watching with half an eye as Sulu taught Chekov sword play, not that he would be anywhere near a real fight any time soon, not if any of them could help it.

Grabbing the heavy rusted anchor Jim lobbed it carelessly over the side of the boat, leaning over to watch its descent, and that's when he saw him. The man in the water looked back at him eyes wide and fearful, skin tinged green, ears pointed and fingers curled around the chain. A merman! He had thought them only legend and knowing they weren't didn't make the man any less adorable; with his big eyes and the way he furrowed his eyebrows. He called out a hello watching as the man dunked his shoulders under the water, only his eyes above the waves, before he dove and swam away. Moving back to the wheel Jim wondered if he had actually seen what he thought he had.

Diving down to the sandy bottom, Spock cursed his curiosity. Why hadn't he moved when the giant metal claw fell near him? It was the logical time to leave since it had nearly caused him harm. Swimming deeper he pushed his mistake to the back of his mind for later meditation, and began to ponder the man he saw. Hazel eyes that sunk into him like the claw into the ocean, and sun bleached hair that looked rough, he had called out to him voice strange in its dryness.

That night when the sea was plunged into even deeper darkness, Spock sat across from his mother watching as she threaded hooks through a net she had bought in an intricate manner. "Mother have you ever been above the surface?" he asked twitching his tail in agitation an allowance of emotion that he would have never done in front of his father, when she smiled serenely at him and nodded. "Do you know the name of the wooden whales?" he asked softly glancing at the opening of their house in case Sarek should return early, once again she simply nodded. He was used to this by now since speaking hurt his mother for a reason he did not know, according to the whispers of other merfolk it was because she wasn't used to the salt in the water.

She threaded her hooks into the netting, dragging her finger across the metal and smiling before tying a knot. Looking up her eyes shined and she opened her mouth to speak only to shake her head and try again "what did you see?" she husked. Such a short sentence but it felt like a punch to the gut, his mother hadn't talked in years now saving her voice for special occasions. So he told her, about the wooden whale the sloppy writing, the singing woman and the man with brown eyes who called out to him. Her lips tugged up further each time he added a new detail, and she began to weave fishing nets, tugging too hard when he mentioned he was nearly hit by the claw fingering a scar just above her tail. Then she parted her lips grimaced and choked out "It's a ship, go again tomorrow and tell me more?"

So when the sun rose and Sarek had left for a meeting with the council he swam to the chain and followed it up to the ship. Staring with quickly drying eyes at the sloppy writing and the windows lined with wood, the holes with metal sticking out of them. If he closed his eyes he could hear talking, voices joking and laughing in a way he hadn't heard since a child in his first year of school. He was too busy basking in the laughter that he didn't realise that the brown haired man was looking at him again, dunking his neck back under the water he let his lips twitch up, and let himself wonder why the merfolk preferred logic to laughter.

Staring down at the man in the water again Jim rubbed his eyes harshly with his knuckles before checking yep still there, still half smiling and swaying slightly with the waves. Speaking slowly and quietly as you would with a wounded animal he asked "Hello! Do you have a name?" watching stunned as the man's eyes snapped open and he blinked curling his fingers tighter on the anchor chain. "Mines Jim if it helps?" he continued hoping he hadn't just given his name to a sea witch and was about to be drowned, he had a poker game tonight. The man opened him mouth held up a finger raising his fingers in a universal hold on sign and dunked his head under the water before coming back up "My name is Spock" short clipped as the sentence was, he still smiled at the mans – no Spocks – voice.

"Well Spock I believe I almost hit you yesterday so I owe you an apology" Jim tried testing the waters with the beautiful man.

"Apologises are a waste of time, what has happened has happened. Simply learn from it and move on Jim" the man replied eyes raising before he dunked down again, and sighed at the blessed relieve that the water apparently gave him. Crossing his legs behind him and resting his forearms on the side of the boat Jim asked "does talking hurt when you are out of the water?" getting a nod in return. Smiling at Spock Jim fingered the cutlass at his side before waving him away "I'll see you later maybe, we need to set off now mind the anchor!" tugging the rough chain up heaving the lever with all his might and cursing losing the bet last week.

Watching the tanned man – no Jim- tug the metal chain up Spock dove down to help tugging the metal claw – an anchor he called it – off the sand floor and the surrounding rocks to make it easier for him. Then turning a half circle he swam off to the house he and his parents lived in, rushing past schools of fish and savouring the water in his throat, as breathing air hurt more that he expected it to. Drifting in he saw his mother smiling at him she made a waving motion, letting out a silent laugh as he sat down and told her all about it. Told her about the ship, the claw that was an anchor, the man with brown eyes that was called Jim and how he invited him back later. By the time he was finished her eyes were closed and her mouth was quirked at the corner.

Of course that was when Sarek came home, but instead of simply raising an eyebrow as was the usual, he stared at Amanda with a look of adoration on his face. Looking close enough you would see his fingers twitching, reaching out for her before flicking his eyes to Spock and stating "do you have no business you need to attend to?" and startling Spock out of his appreciation of his parents at peace, and forcing him to nod and leave. He watched Spock leave before he turned back to Amanda and sighed, reaching out to pull her closer to him "do you ever regret your decision ashayam?" he asked voice quiet and full of years of putting the question by for another day, and as her head shook side to side in a no motion he could have cried, but instead he pressed his lips to hers and tasted her laughter instead of hearing it.

Outside in the cold water Spock sighed and swam in aimless circles as had been his tradition since a young boy when his father needed privacy with his mother. Carding his fingers through seaweed he swam further picking up strange looking shells as he went along checking in them for creatures he hadn't seen before. Waving his arms to slow himself down he checked under the rocks, then he head a 'plop' near him and a pebble floated down. Glancing up he saw the ship that Jim was on, raising an eyebrow he swam up to see a man in blue pulling his arm back to throw another stone. He was tempted to call up, but decided to watch the man instead tilting his head slightly he watched as the man grumbled nonsense and threw stone after stone into the water.

Finally after a couple of minutes he spoke up "excuse me what is the purpose of throwing rocks into the ocean, so far I can see nothing for you to gain from it?" as the man's startling blue eyes settled on him he heard his father's voice again "his curiosity will get him killed". But the man simply rolled his eyes like his mother does when his father won't stop talking about politics and yelled "JIM LOVA BOYS BACK" and walked away. Repressing the urge to pout, something he hadn't done since a very small little boy he glanced up in the hopes that Jim would explain the purpose of rock throwing to him.

"Hey Chekov you want to steer or do you want to see my new mermaid friend" Jim called out to the small Russian from his position at the giant wheel watching smilingly as he nodded and ran over leaving Sulu in charge. Leaning over the side Jim shouted down "hey Spock meet my good friend Chekov!" watching as Spock waved slightly to Chekov's squeak. "HE IS REAL!" Chekov mumbled before nearly falling off the boat he leant that far over the railing the only thing stopping him from falling being Jims trained hand on his belt at the back of his trousers. The damn kid was going to fall over one of these days, get too excited about the dolphins and just fall.

"What is the purpose of throwing rocks into the ocean?" Spock asked head tilted to the side eyes slightly closed in confusion, smiling Jim let Chekov explain that there wasn't a point it was simply fun. Slowly as the conversation extended the crew made their way over to watch the merman and Chekov talk about various things Spock didn't understand, and then Scotty called down "'ey why d'ya kind never breach the surface?" and Spocks eyes widened and he dunked down under the water black hair spreading about him and then bubbles rose and the sound was alluring, and he stepped closer to the railing. He was blind to everything but the eyes shining out of the water, he needed to see them closer. He needed to hear that voice better, wanted to step up and let go, fall into the arms of the man below him.

When he came back to himself, he was standing on the railing alongside some of his crew and Spock was looking up at them eyes wide and fearful. He was waving his hands to stay in place before turning and diving down leaving only their feet on the railing and the faint echo of a song, to prove he was ever there at all. Gasping he stepped back watching as his crew gathered around him, Christine, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were all being helped down as well. "Well that answers that doesn't it?" Scotty laughed tugging Chekov's hair a little and smiling as he went and sat down between Bones and an amused looking Gaila. Slumping down onto the hard wooden deck, Jim took a moment to fully understand what had just happened.

He had heard tales, of course he had. Every pirate had, stories of merfolk with voices like angels beckoning you to join them in the sea. Drowning you with a smile and a kiss, but he had set that by, dealt with the tangible threats before he would even think about the ones that were simply in stories. Running away from the empire and stealing enough from ransacking navy ships was a hard life, put calluses on his palms and scars on his body. But it was the only way he could stomach life, the only way him and his family could be together. However he had nearly been swept into the sea by a beautiful man and his voice, and if he remembered correctly the stories said you were only attracted by the voices of those you would like to love, which meant that all those on the railing had liked men, or at least they liked men and women not a shock to say the least. It was disconcerting nonetheless, to nearly die for a voice.

Moving slowly back to the wheel he sent everyone back to their stations with a small mutter; there was no need to shout, they respected him. And as he began planning their next route glancing occasionally at the map, Uhura began singing and slowly the rest of the crew joined in a symphony of voices. Not all of them good, blending together as they worked. However as he sang along he couldn't get the sound of Spock singing or the view of his wide eyes out of his head.

Not too long later, sitting across from his mother he explained what happened, how whilst trying to show them why he was dangerous he nearly drowned them all. She was smiling at him however and firmly stated in a voice more a croak "but you didn't" and that was it finished in her eyes, as she gestured him over to help her go and fish for crabs. Whilst they were out floating easily above the sea bed Spock turned to look at his mother he head tilted back looking at the surface, and taking her hand he swam upwards feeling her shiver as they got near the foaming waves, sun filtering through the blue. When they popped their head out, she sighed and laughed silently, before pointing at the Enterprise getting only an affirming nod in reply.

Suddenly his mother wasn't his mother; she was swimming around wrinkles at the corner of her eyes as she gazed at the sky on her back. Taking deep breaths of air as though it didn't burn her lungs like it did his, and then she looked at him and dove off to the ship waving him behind her. And against his better judgement he followed, because he hadn't seen his mother like this ever since he come home blood swirling into the salt water from his lip and "whore" ringing in his ears. So he followed her and simply sighed inwardly as she waved at the ship opening her lips to shout up to get their attention. Remembering almost too late to stop herself, and tugging on his slowly drying hair to get him to instead.

"Hello!" Spock shouted because his mother's eyes were wide and crinkled and he loved her like this, happy and so free. Like she was once before, and as heads pop over the side he struggles through the burning in his throat to introduce her to them. The one in red with dark hair and skin smiled and shrieked in a high pitch and launched into a one-sided discussion with her, waving her arms and smiling "you are the prettiest mermaid I've ever seen! Not that I've seen that many" the blond next to her was nodding in agreement.

Amanda was in her element smiling and waving, before pointing at the ship and arching her eyebrow "where is the captain?" she managed to get across to him because he had years of translating. So he pointed at the blonde ducking his head under the water to breath in because the air was becoming too much. That was of course when things went badly; Sarek poked his head above the water looking subtly scared and angry. Before tugging them both back into the water by the hands, clearly angry by the amount of strength he used to do so. His brows were furrowed in a way that was telling, and Spock wondered why he was so aggravated.

The man who had tugged Spock and his mother down had seemed really angry, and for a moment Jim worried about them. Then the subtle similarities between the two men and realised they were family, shaking his head he ruffled Chekov's head as he looked at the sea pouting slightly at the loss of the new conversation. Leaping up to the wheel he checked his map and decided that the empire had had it too easy for too long now. Calling the anchor up he set sail following the trade routes and boarders on the map with his finger wondering where they should hit. Deciding on a fabric trade route he set sail yelling orders to his crew as they flocked about their jobs. He would miss Spock but a pirate's job is never done as they say, or will someday as soon as he gets it in use.

Sailing off in the hope of money and maybe a good fight if they have to, Jim narrowed his eyes against the sun and twisted the wheel expertly. His crew were signing again, smiling and laughing as they sharpened swords and polished pistols because they were always ready to fight even if they never killed. Bones was off to the side sipping at his drink like a southern gentleman of leisure rather than a doctor on a pirate ship, giving a slight laugh Jim gave the wheel to Sulu and moved over slumping down beside Bones trousers bunching at his knees as he stretched his legs out. "So Bones need anything on the ship?" he inquired, Bones always had orders of one kind or another so did Scotty though he was less irate when vocalising his. "You darn well know I do, you sea sucking ass. I need new bandages and alcohol you know that. Oh get me some whatever medicine just like you always do captain" Bones said back somehow making 'Captain' sound like he was scolding a child.

"I'll get what I can Bones, did you get any more word from your girl?" Jim asked he should have asked back at last dock but Bones was drunk, and now he was wondering about the little girl with her daddy's eyes and his temper "You know she could come aboard if things get rough" watching in sympathy as Bones shoulders slumped and he took a long drink of something clearly strong "She's being moved inland to stay with her mums sister" Bones stated blankly. He stopped the question on his tongue knowing better than to push any further now that Bones had told him so much, Jim shifted across the planks placing his legs closer to his friends in silent comfort. Watching the clouds as the ship lumbered along closer to their new target.

He had never wanted to be a pirate, no more than any other kid at least. He had of course read the books of dashing captains with gold teeth and savage swords, watched the films about ships, treasure and crews that sang drunkenly. However he had never wanted to be one beyond the play games at school. He reminisced as the sun baked his skin and Bones slowed his sips, about the books he used to read under his blankets. Then everything changed, the federation that was joining the world together, healing it after so many wars turned corrupt. Turned into the Empire, an entire world under the rule of an iron fisted dictator, and it was then standing in a line for meagre scraps of food for long hours of work. Watching the rich business men stroll past smug with their pockets jingling. It was then that Kirk had decided that someone needed to Robin Hood that shit.

So he stole a ship in harbour, an unrecognisable merchant ship that was small but quick, loaded his pockets with stolen coins and set sail. Each port stop brought more and more crew members onto his ship. First there was Bones, whom he met at a harbour side bar drunk out of his mind. He accepted the help back to his ship staggering and sobbing, and the next day accepted his offer of joining him. Then Sulu and Chekov, robed in tattered black cloaks jingling with money they had stolen. They snuck on in the night hid in his cargo bay – an empty spider webbed room – until he found them and hauled them up by their ears laughing at them, as the groaned and they just stuck around. Christine, Uhura and Scotty he found on a corner when he needed some medicine for Bones, after asking about he was pulled into an alley by Christine who shoved what he needed into his hands and left.

They were the ones who took convincing, long talks about what they could do to help those they were already helping. They agreed after Uhura looked him in his eyes, brown soul searchers that they were, and made him promise that what they sold for coin would profit the poor and needy. Scotty took to the ship like a long lost friend, as Christine and Uhura dragged him to their room claiming the captain's quarters for themselves. He didn't know much about that relationship, but looking at them singing around each other now, he smiled glad that they found happiness. Lulled by his memories, and the gentle rocking of his ship his eyes slipped closed. He wondered how Spock was.

Tightening his hands around themselves against his back Spock forced himself to keep his head up, eyes on his fathers and to let him speak uninterrupted. Just like he had done since he was seven and his father told him that he needed to try harder to adapt to Suraks teachings. Lips pressed together Spock accepted the torrent of words stoically watching sadly as his mother tugged Sareks hand, eyebrows furrowed. He wondered sometimes how someone like his mother could have married a man so logical and stiff like his father. He understood the love in her eyes sometimes but they were so different, it was almost like she was a V'tosh ka'tu one without logic, whom disagreed with Suraks teachings.

Tightening his hands even further around each other he threw in the occasional nod to make it seem like he was listening to his father. It was only logical to ignore that which hurts you and can be avoided. As his father seemed to finish and pointed to his room he nodded respectively and jerked to his room, breathing a slight sigh of relieve as he arrived where he felt peaceful. Leaning against the thin door that separated him from his arguing parents he closed his eyes, half in the present half in the past with his father debating – never arguing that was too emotional for Sarek- with his mother, who stood fists clenched barely making a sound due to her voice.

He listened carefully as his parents moved about slowly, moving things causing jangles to try and cover up the mood. Slouching against his wall Spock glanced down at himself, bright blue tail flicking slightly in agitation. Closing his eyes he slipped into a light trace, focusing on cleaning the excess emotion away from himself he took deep breaths lungs filling with the water he was surrounded in, transforming the oxygen in it into red blood cells. As he slowed down, and cleansed himself starting with the emotion he had felt when he saw Jim that warm feeling in his stomach and fingers, and working his way to his minute agitation at his father's abruptness during a conversation. Once done he let himself linger in his own mind, feeling the waves of calm that came from meditation lapping at his consciousness.

He knew that if he slipped out of his meditation he would hear the quiet rustle of his parents arguing in the sitting room. The quiet sweep of his mothers' hands as she gestured at his father and his fathers controlled replies. He had learned long ago that meditating during arguments improved his mood, and was more efficient than listening. So he went further in his mind investigating his memories and emotions.

He was right of course, and outside his mother was waving her arms fiercely tale flicking back and forth as she glowered. Hands snapping from one movement to another as water swirled around her movements, eyes full of fire that Sarek had to avoid to keep calm. "I'm simply saying Amanda that it is dangerous to go to the surface" he stated hands hanging limply at his side. He looked relaxed, but it was an unnatural state of forced calm that Amanda scoffed at in a second 'dangerous for whom Sarek?' she thought harsh and tearing through their bond glaring at him as he shifted backwards slightly involuntarily.

"I am only cautious about the men who travel the water" he replied fingers twitching giving him away, that wasn't what he worried about and they both knew it. 'You worry about me missing my life up there, even after all these years Sarek' she sent through the bond tearing down his flimsy attempts at shielding, her voice was softer though, less angry and her hands had slowed down. Moving forward she placed her hand on his cheek smiling wryly at him, 'even after all this time you worry that I regret changing and coming down here with you' she shook her head as he avoided her eyes. 'You worry that I will find a way to go back, meet a sailor and move on and up' she finished fingers curled around his ear stroking.

'When will you learn, you silly man' he heard whispered in his head in her sweet voice she used to have when she lived on the surface. "Amanda you gave everything you had to be with me, your voice, your job and your family" he explained eyes slipping closed at her caresses "I simply want the life you gave it all up for to be worth it and long, the men on the water… they have gotten dangerous wife". They had too, long swords being traded for guns that could leave even the toughest of men wounded fatally. Canons that were deadly and accurate, he had heard rumours of kidnappings. He wanted her safe, alive and thriving, it was only logical to take care of the precious people in his life.

'They weren't those men Sarek, they weren't and I know it' she sighed kissing his forehead calm and no longer aggravated 'and you were worth it all and more Sarek you should know that' lifting his hand to her face pressing it against her psi points smiling in allowance. Feeling him delve into her mind she let a breath of air out eyes falling shut, she felt his love wash over her. Taking him into her memories she showed him Jim and his crew, the smiling beautiful women with smiles, the little blond boy who was bouncing in excitement. Then she flooded him in her love for him, the wave of the feeling he should know she had always and always would have. Dropping out of the meld she felt his lips on hers, fingers desperately tangling into hers "Oh Amanda" he moaned out and she laughed as her logical husband took her into his arms.

Far away on the waves, Jim was fighting with an empire officer hired to protect the ship they were ransacking. Their swords clanged as he had thrown the phaser overboard the second he saw it, the man's eyes were dropping from the sedative he had on his sword that had nicked him. "Not getting tired on me are you?" he quipped kicking the barrel behind him over so Sulu could throw it on their ship Chekov protecting his back with the feral speed of a natural born thief. Bones had stayed on the ship as always muttering about 'dumb sons of bitches' and Uhura was over the captain at dagger point laughing as Christine shouted at her to stop playing with him. As soon as the armed man dropped Jim sighed "THAT'S IT KIDS TIME TO LOAD UP AND GO YOU KNOW THE RULES!" he shouted nodding at Scotty who had tied up the crew efficiently and frankly scarily.

Going through the man's pockets he checked for any maps, messages or missions before pocketing the man's wallet. He had felt bad about that once, before he had seen the street rats that were only six stealing and begging to eat, Sulu took him to a hovel of a house and introduced him to some kids each dock. The Captain was blabbing all he knew to Uhura who looked like the cat who got the cream, they would set him free after a quick nick of her knife knocked him out for a couple of hours allowing them to get away. It wasn't an easy choice, tying them up and knocking some out left the chance of storms and more vicious pirates finding them, but they needed some way to safeguard them and their ship.

Once back on their ship they cut the lines attaching them to the ship pulled anchor and turned course to the port Uhura had pointed him to. "Hey Bones your lucky they had some medicine for you!" he called out to the man who was sleeping on the deck laughing as he grunted and rolled onto his side flipping him off sleepily. Sulu was in the corner laughing as Chekov played about with the toy they found on board; Uhura and Christine were bickering about Uhura playing with the captain "like a cat and a mouse!" Scotty standing off to the side hearts in his eyes. Shaking his head at his childish crew he steered hands twisting the wheel with the finesse of experience humming under his breath as the sun set on the horizon.

"I just think you enjoy messing with them a bit too much!" Christine shouted arms crossed legs apart looking ready to spit nails. "Of course I enjoy it most of them are assholes Christine, what should I do simper?" Uhura replied hands on her hips back straight eyes glowing. He should probably do something about that before they start fighting and ruin his nice clean deck, but then Gaila came up from the kitchens and shouted something about dinner and getting their asses down before she skinned them so he left it in favour of a lovely hand cooked meal of fish and potatoes. Watching as Gaila and Scotty sighed and waxed on about their ship (the fact that he was the captain irrelevant apparently) and how there was some repairs they needed to account for when they docked.

Later that night, his ship docked in a shady part of port where no one would look in bed he stared at the boards above his head and let the rocking of the sea lull him to sleep. Hand curled under his head and the other on his stomach falling asleep to the backdrop of snoring and the occasional creak thinking once more about Spock wondering if he was okay.

Waking up Spock stretched his back, spine cracking slightly as he moved from his meditation position he had fallen asleep in the previous night. Rolling his shoulders he paused to listen carefully for his parents even breathing before leaving for the surface. Breaking the waves he ignored the twinge of disappointment at the missing ship, and pushing the worry away he dived back down to attend to his experiments and work. Arriving back he spent his hours methodically crushing shells and flowers until their dye coated his fingers and swirled around him in thick torrents, making up the medicine for the elderly and the local healers was tedious work but it allowed him to earn the chips of silver and gold he needed to trade for more equipment.

Finishing a batch he removed the stirring rod from the hole in the lid placing a cork in it immediately unless the thick liquid leaked out although as it was heavier than the water around him it was doubtful. Tying rope to the two handles and making sure that the lid was secure he set off for the healers trailing it behind him slowly knowing that going faster would not change the end result, once there however and after handing it over to the woman in charge he was leaving when he heard his mother's name being mentioned in one of the labs swimming closer he kept silent as he listened.

"Transformation must be possible I'ropi Lady Amanda achieved her current form through such means" one voice stated soft and feminine.

"Lady Amanda is one of the few that have gone through such techniques and you are aware that any information we would gain from asking her would negate the fact that she would not answer" a second voice came slightly husky and older wiser almost.

"We could try when her husband is not around…" the first voice suggested getting cut off immediately by a harsh intake of water. "Liora you are out of line to suggest such a thing, you are aware of Sareks feelings on such a conversation happening. You will have to sate your curiosity with the knowledge that transformation is possible but beyond our grasp" the second voice stated with such finality that Spock was shocked when the first voice dared to reply "but she was human at one stage…"

Jerking back from the covered opening Spock pressed his hand against his mouth as in a moment of uncontrolled shock he had almost spoke out alerting the speakers to his position. Turning around he swam quickly (but not too quickly as to cause suspicion) feeling his gills take more oxygenated water in than usual the equivalent of hyperventilating in humans. He arrived home in record time, composing himself at the door before entering serenely as though he did not just hear rumours about his mother.

'Was it true' he thought as he looked upon her as she sat twisting wires around her fingers in infinite loops treading seaweed and shells through it to sell at the market. Could she have once been a human, once have lived on the land and breathed air? Was it possible? He had studied transformations in school as a teenager, a subject that most had placed firmly in the box of history and myths with Surak and the warrior priestesses who drank the blood of men. Something that they knew was necessary to build their presents, but not currently possible or happening. It would explain so much though, he thought as he watched her lips quirk in the slim resemblance of what it had as a child.

She caught him staring and beckoned him over, handing him shells to clean and humming an old song he had heard many times. "Mother" he began brushing the shell with the harsh steel brush "I overheard a conversation today". She nodded at him signalling 'about?' with a quick twist of her wrist and flared fingers. "I overheard a conversation on transformations in the hospital, and one of them said that you went through it" pausing he studied her face judging it safe to continue when it didn't show anger "they said that you were once human, is that true?" Handing the shell to her he began a new one brushing his fingers over the flared edge of it watching carefully as she bit the corner of her bottom lip like she did when she was giving thought to a worthy question.

Finally after a long silence she nodded tugging harshly on a piece of string from salvaged clothing. Closing his eyes he breathed for a moment, a technique she had taught him as a child to keep himself on the track of subjective thinking. "why did you change to be one of us?" he asked knowing as he always had that she would not take offence at his questions simply shaking her head if she did not wish to answer. But she waved him over and signalled for him to mind meld with her, something he had only done a few times in his entire life. Pressing his fingers gently to her face letting one affectionately trace a line beside her eye he pressed into her mind.

Suddenly it was bright and there was dry sand below him as he looked out at the ocean that seemed to go on for miles. There was a younger version of his father in the shallows looking at his mother with such affection in his eyes, they were clearly in love. Her stomach was round with child (me? He thought and got an affirmative back) she was walking closer to where the waves lapped the edge of the sand "I want to come with you permanently this time" the younger version of his mother pronounced words strong even as her hands wobbled in uncertainty "if you wish me to of course" she ended. But her head held high and her eyes were locked on his fathers, he nodded (of course he did Spock thought, feeling a wave of amusement wash over him) and he watched as slowly his mother was dragged in by the waves becoming worried as they tugged at her hair and clothes under she slipped under them with a sigh.

Opening his eyes he found himself back under water his mother watching him warily as though she expected this new knowledge to change his opinion on her. "Why was I never told" he asked instead pressing his fingers quick onto her wrist a child's kiss to a parent watching as the lines on her forehead evened out. She let out a puff of laughter and waved to the outside and in a moment he knew, growing up had been hard enough without knowing why his peers stared at him and his mother. "They are wrong to judge you mother" he stated and just like that they returned to their work the only sound and old song being hummed under his mother's breath and the thrill of anticipation for his father coming home.

Jim tossed a grubby boy into the air before setting him on his hip, walking through to the owner of this hovel watching amused as the children parted before him like the red sea. Knocking on the threadbare door he set the wee lad down, entering he stepped over the hole, wondering if he would have to send Scotty to fix it up or if he could do it himself. The bag of coins he was holding dropped with a resounding thud on the desk and he sat on the edge of the desk staring at the old woman with a white eye and even whiter hair. "There you go Sharleen should tide you over till our next stop" he began as she grabbed the bag in shaking hands like she always did still not believing someone would care enough to give it to her, to the kids "Derel' isn't still giving you grieve is he?" he asked voice soft and serious sighing as she shook her head.

"We have three new kids if you wanta meet them Jim, wee boy and twins girls they are, found them hiding under the covers of a stall" she intoned what she couldn't say 'abandoned, thieves easy pickings for harsh crows in armour or with drunken breath' with twitching fingers pointing to the front room again. He nodded at her and left Sharleen never liked talking too much living for protecting the lost and lonely grubby kids who lived on the street until they lived in her make shift orphanage given them the best shot at life in a cruel town and even crueller world. Entering the front room again he smiled at the kids who were huddled around waiting for him to tell a story from his journeys and sure as day and night there was three new ones sitting at the edge twisting little fingers in their clothes.

An hour later the kids were laughing and climbing all over him begging for more stories about his new Merman friend, the new kids had moved closer too and were watching bright eyed as he gestured wildly. "AND then you'll never guess, out comes Bones screaming his head off about a lobster in his bed and Gaila is laughing in the kitchen!" he laughed pleased that they were so happy if only for a little while. "You remember uncle Bones don't you Georgie!" he asked the little blond boy with bright green eyes with a scar on his stomach Bones had fixed. Then the clock in the street clanged and he knew the new ones needed to get checked out by Bones and now was the safest time to do so. So he said goodbye laughing as he tweaked noses and shouted "Take good care of my ole lady kids!" over his shoulder and got the kids to follow him to his ship keeping up a stream of chatter to keep them calm.

Bones wooed the kids over in half a minute rolling his eyes and speaking so damn southern that the kids couldn't help but laugh as he checked them over for cuts bruises or broken bones. He was standing off to the side this an easy ritual at every port, because there was always a Sharleen with a house full of kids not hers and not enough money to go around. Always new kids trying to get by, picking pockets and eating rotten fish, they helped as much as they could, rotating ports so no hovel of kids went without. The twins were whispering into each other's ears as the little boy no more than 5 was being checked over, listening close he could hear "blue eyes!" and "so pretty for a docta!" great another pair of kids enamoured with his ships doctor wanting to come to him each time.

They left port that night as they always did; it was a routine they all knew. Dock at night, Uhura would sell their goods with bright eyes and even brighter smiles, Bones and Christine would play the happy couple buying food for their kids and Jim would visit the kids. Then they would leave to the middle of nowhere out of any trade routes and lay low a couple of days until they struck again. Rinse and repeat with new faces and different cargo. He steered out smiling at the guards at the edge of the pier tipping his hat and throwing a coin he had left over to them for their secret keeping.

Sarek arrived home late, his shoulders lighter for having finished the agreement with the river clans for food and peace. But he knew as soon as he entered that it wasn't to be a restful evening not with the way Amanda was smirking at him, or the was Spock was studiously avoiding his eyes, so he let out an undetectable sigh and motioned for them to speak. 'He knows Sarek' Amanda's voice came to him in his mind smooth and lovely, and it takes him a moment to fully understand what she means. Then it comes to him and he asks "how did you learn this knowledge Spock?" voice frank and empty hiding his worry that something had happened to cause Amanda to finally tell him. "I overheard it being mentioned during a discussion on transformations in the hospital when I was leaving the healing medicines there" Spock replied giving him all the information in one swoop to avoid further questions.

Amanda watched as her Mermen stared at each other unsure of how to deal with this new knowledge that both changed nothing and everything all at once. Then she is laughing because Sarek looks so serious and Spock is avoiding his eyes, and she hasn't seen a standoff like this since Spock was three and wanted more pudding. She laughs silently but they notice, of course they do they always did but then they look vaguely worried and she has to laugh again because her son doesn't care, her husband loves her and all those years of 'human whore' are suddenly meaningless. So she grabs their wrists and they all meld together because she cannot speak out loud the salt ruining her vocal cords and she needs them to understand that she loves them both so much. "My silly Mermen" she laughs when they are in the family meld watching as they quirk eyebrows at her, "this changes nothing now what do you want for dinner? Because you are cooking it both of you in the kitchen together"

Falling out of the joint meld always unsettled Spock but he looked at Sarek and nodded to the kitchen. They wrap thin seaweed around crabs and bring her out the best pieces because for all their differences they prize her above all else. And that night when he is going to sleep Spock thinks it'll be fine that nothing will change with this new knowledge. So he falls asleep to silence and blackness and dreaming of the ships and their captains with blond hair.

The next day he tries the surface again, and the next and the next ignoring the voice that sounds like his father that he is acting illogical. He does his work, counts the days down to his mother's birthday (an illogical tradition he only now understands) wondering what to get her as he is at the markets trinkets, rugs, and utensils weighed down with rocks under the close eyes of the traders. However as the day inches closer he doesn't see anything that she would want and he wants to make an effort to follow her tradition this year as he knows what it means to her, what it used mean (glimpses of smiling faces and something called cake with burning sticks).

Then after a week of searching, working and checking the surface as he learns more about his mother's life before his father, before him the enterprise –Jim – is back. His ship floating lazily on the surface and he follows the chain up to the ship wondering how to get their attention without using his voice, wanting to save that for his questions. Then a face pops over the side like it had been waiting for him and a quick smile is thrown his way before the blond lady moves back muttering something he cannot hear. Jim appears next mouth spread wide in a smile that shows his teeth and he calls down to him "Heya Spock didn't expect you here our first day back" and he tries his hardest not to blush not to let him know he had checked every day.

Jim throws a leg over the side of his ship to lean closer to the adorable blushing merman down below him he should totally get a little boat so he can talk to him up close. "I was away pirating and then I met up with some kids who seemed very interested in you" he said stressing his very until it sounded musical but Spocks eyebrows had furrowed when he said pirating and he raised his hands "hey don't judge, the world's gone to pot up here and pirating is the only occupation that's honest now a days" but that just made Spock look more confused so he explained the situation with the empire and the money system that loves to shit on the poor, shows him where they branded so he couldn't move out of his country like an animal and slowly Spock nods looked sincere. "My father told me that the surface had grown dangerous in recent times, you have these guns that kill instantly now. It's why none of us come up anymore" Spock explained to him telling him about how in the past they had traded with the sailors fish for goods they couldn't obtain by themselves. But then Surak learnt of the violence penetrating the surface and then they cut away learning logic and peace instead and scavenging ship wrecks.

It was an interesting story and the back and forth of knowledge carried on until his legs was numb from holding onto the railing and Uhura was glaring at him for keeping her up. "I have to go Spock before my crew push me over" waving a quick hand "not really don't look so worried, will you come back tomorrow?" and he tried to keep his enthusiasm out of his voice, tried to sound nonchalant but Spock was amazing, and Bones was rolling his eyes but Spock nodded and muttered in his air hoarse voice "I will return, you may be able to help me with a problem I am currently encountering" before diving away before he could make an inappropriate joke about erections and do Merpeople even have penis'?

Uhura punched him lightly in the arm as he passed yawning behind her hand about "inconsiderate captains" before slamming the door to the captain's quarters. Throwing his jacket over Bones who had fell asleep on the bridge as usual and would kill him if her woke him up he rubbed his hand over his face and went to the thing you might generously call a bed to sleep. Letting himself be lulled to sleep by his snoring crewmates, and the rocking of the ship until he was sleeping peacefully, thoughts of angry crewmates and brown haired mermen silenced.

Of course the morning was not so peaceful. "JIM, YOU SEA SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Bones shouted pushing him out of bed roughly standing dripping water onto the floor which great more mess to clean up. He mustn't have looked suitably rebuked because Bones immediately continued waking up Sulu, Chekov, Gaila and the couple of older kids they took on board to keep off the streets "WHAT WAS YOUR PRETTY LITTLE CORN FED MIND THINKING LEAVING ME OUT ON DECK ALL NIGHT! IT FUCKING RAINED YOU PIRATING LITTLE SHIT!" by now he was animated as well as angry arms gesturing angrily and then his ear was getting pinched and no amounts of "sorry Bones!" that he stuttered through his laughter would stop what he knew was coming next.

Dragged up to the deck by a surprisingly grip for a man who claimed to never fight (or did any hard labour the southern gentleman of leisure he was) he sighed as he was hoisted over his shoulder and lobbed over the railing. He hit the water with much more grace than he had the first time Bones had thrown him, sinking a bit eyes stinging from not closing them quickly enough. Thrashing up he heard the laughter from above "that'll teach you from leaving a poor doctor out all night in the cold and wet!" Bones shouted down before throwing over the ladder for him to climb back up. He didn't know why Bones assumed that if he kept throwing him over board any time he seriously annoyed him would make him behave better, but whilst he was already down there and soaking he may as well try for a peaceful swim.

He dived down after throwing the bird at Bones grabbing the thick chain of their anchor and tugging himself down holding his breath, it was something he liked to do regularly to make sure he could his breath long enough in case of emergencies. Tugging himself further and further down blinking his eyes until they got used to the water he looked around at the glorious ocean he was in. Schools of tiny fish swimming past him, and further down into the depths there was obviously a mermaid city but he didn't have the equipment or the training to see that. Feeling his lungs start to sting he kicked up frightening the fish that had decided to investigate him, breaking the surface soon after taking in gulps of air and shaking the water out of his ears to hear Bones (who was shouting at him again) better.

Of course he ignored the threats and the "I'm your doctor now climb the bloody ladder you salty cretin!" and swimming lazily back and forth beckoning Chekov and Sulu down smiling as Chekov jumped and Sulu took the ladder. Soon nearly the entire ship was in the water, Bones and Uhura the only ones still on board. Gaila was tugging peoples feet until they were underneath and he let himself be tugged down a laugh startled out of him air bubbles raising up as he saw Gailas bright red hair tangled around her and her bright eyes full of laughter. Chekov, Sulu and Paulie (one of the older kids they took on with them) were having a race to the side Scotty watching them lazily as he floated on his back, shouting out to Uhura above them to see if she would sing as Christine swam circles (literally) around him.

Bones was watching them all smiling like he never had any problems, like he hadn't been shouting about sharks and sea diseases a minute ago. It was nice it was peaceful, Jenna the girl they picked up from the dock three stops ago, getting her on their ship instead of street corners was smiling with Gaila as she taught her how to play dead in the water and how to squirt water out of your mouth at people. It was moments like this that made the hard calluses on his hands worth it, his little family enjoying themselves in the salty ocean. And in that second he could forget about the Empire and the looming threat of their navy that Sharleen had badgered from the docks. He forgot anything but the laughter of his family, the sun warming them all and Uhura up above them singing with Bones for them.

Spock wasn't going to go to the surface that day, he had tasks to do, medicines to make and food to hunt but as he caught sight of kicking flailing legs where he knew Jim's boat was he had to investigate. Shoving the moss he had just harvested into his bag and swimming upward towards the feet and the vague broken sound of laughter. Breaking the surface he was bombarded with laughter, smiling humans shining and vocal in their pleasure in a way his kind never was. A small woman was chasing another who had red hair, and a man shouting something in a strange language was arguing animatedly with another who was smiling all teeth. He knew he should leave then, before they noticed him, leave them to their fun and go back to the work he should do.

However then he caught sight of Jim, laughing with his head thrown back as a boy with long blonde hair tried to push him under the water. And he was fixated; eyes not wanting to leave that joy and the beauty of the one who felt it, his ears didn't want to leave the sound of booming laughter. As illogical as it seems he was struck dumb and couldn't move from his spot in such a display of beauty and joy, it was like a ray of sunlight was captured and thrust into a single person. He knew he wasn't being rational at all but he was left breathless and dunked down under the water swimming over to where Jims legs were waiting for the boys legs to struggle to dunk him and tugged his legs watching as Jim thrashed and turned to see him, his lips releasing little bubbles like his did if he took a breath of air and held it in ignoring the stinging in his lungs and went under water to let it out.

Then he was being tugged upwards unexpectedly and then Jim was laughing at him tugging him by the hand, and he couldn't force himself to tell him what that actually meant to his kind so he simply removed his hand. Laughing and introducing him to the boy who had been trying to dunk him, and throwing an arm over his shoulder as he got him to tell the boy he had tugged him instead of leaving him with the false knowledge that he actually didn't do so. It was a hurried conversation with so many overlapping voices throwing in their own ideas and thoughts until he could hardly keep up as Jim told him all of the people's names and a small nugget of information about them.

Finally taking pity on the obviously overawed son of an actual Mermaid bitch Bones shouted down "EY Jimbo might wanna take it easy with lovah boy there he looks like he might bolt any second!" relishing for a second the grateful eyes turned up to him, he had just saved a merman from freaking out, he was one hell of a doctor. Lounging back he watched as Jim took the obviously confused Merman – Spock? – to the giant rock they marked and found this place by climbing up onto it legs in the water and hand dunking the fella down for a breath or a gill full of water air. Before tugging him back up and starting a more civilised conversation it seemed.

Jim shook out his hair laughing as the droplets hit Spock, who didn't seem to mind at all as he leant his arms on the stone near him. "So yesterday you said you had something to ask me?" he asked stripping off his shirt that was starting to chafe before shucking his trousers wriggling against the warm stone beneath him before lounging back warm and happy "what was it?" he finally asked when Spock seemed like he wasn't going to say anything. "It is approaching my mother's birthday and I wish to get her something for the occasion, but nothing at any of the markets seem fitting" Spock said eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be annoyance.

Ignoring the new information on Mermaid culture he had just been given Jim tried to focus on the problem he was meant to be solving. Lounging back he closed his eyes and took in a breath of sea air mentally cataloguing what they had on the ship that would be suitable for Spock's mother. "What kind of thing were you thinking about for her?" he asked cracking his toes and dipping them back in the water, feeling a hand on his shin he snapped his eyes open, flicking his eyes down to see Spock staring at him, "what would you suggest, I trust you will have suitable knowledge as you are human" and man that was a lot of trust from a merman.

"Give me tonight to look about and I'll have something for you tomorrow" Jim said sliding back into the water beside him sending a small wave lapping over his shoulders. "I can pay you, I make medicine for the healer centre if you inform me of your preferred one I can make it for you" Spock replied dipping his lips under the water as the waves calmly bounced him and Jim together closer and closer with each passing wave. Soon they were touching shoulder to shoulder, brown eyes blinking water off of black eyelashes and Spock had a sudden urge to kiss him. To press his fingers against Jims, refraining he began swimming to the ship Jim following closely behind the phantom heat radiating on his scales.

Grabbing the thick rope of the ladder and ignoring the butterflies swirling in his stomach Jim began to climb. Reaching the top he threw his leg over the wood ledge, dripping water onto the deck he brought his hands to his mouth and called down to Gaila ignoring the fact it would have been easier to ask her before he climbed up, ignoring the fact that he only climbed up before asking her because he had come so close to kissing Spock. Then just as she turned he had a brainwave, launching off the railing and running past Bones feet splashing on the deck, remembering too late that he had left his clothes on the rock. Bashing into his bed he rifled through his drawer "come on come on where are you?" he muttered under his breath as he threw papers, clothes and various other pruck onto his bed "AH THERE YOU ARE!" he whooped as he ran back to the railing clutching it tightly, diving off the railing without a second thought.

Splashing into the sea he let himself sink for a moment before kicking up, bottle still clutched on one hand, cork tight in it. Breaching the surface he looked up laughing at Bones horrified face, kicking his legs around he saw Spock staring at him confused. "I found something you could give to your mum!" he rushed pushing the bottle into Spocks hands "its alcohol, good alcohol and well I thought she wouldn't have had any in a long time" cupping his hand around his mouth he shouted up at Uhura "HEY THROW THE GRUMP DOWN WOULD YOU?" laughing when she did, pushing Bones over so he splashed close to them, when he surfaced he looked as though he would kill him, lips thin and eyes glaring. He quickly ducked behind Spock before he tested Bones hypocritical oath "I just wanted to ask what medicines you need" he squeaked glancing over Spocks shoulder and whoa his ears really were quite pointy! That was pretty awesome actually, he refrained from stroking his finger down the point barely remembering in time as the background noise of laughter and Spock and Bones talking washed over him like the waves.

Spock tried desperately to focus on translating the man's words into the terms he knew, it took concentration for them to communicate the medicines he needed. There were of course ailments that were the same but they were easily treated and he could tell the doctor (not healer) wanted something a little harder to find. He mentally scolded himself for paying more attention to the heat behind him and not the doctor. So he swam closer to the man and asked him to clarify about what kind of things he needed to cure pain, something that he had never made for consumption by anyone but his mother who had not learnt the mental method of coping with pain. Finally they worked out the ingredients he would need and what was poisonous for the humans and not him. Then the blue eyes were close to him and in a slow drawl the man said "He'll be back out later he's been talking about star seeing on a little boat for days now if you want to see him. Just take care of him" before turning and swimming with surprising strength back to the rope ladder. He decided to ignore the illogically quick decision he made to do just that, he also ignored the way he shivered when Jim laughed not too far behind him.

Later that night, after getting dried and eating a meal with his sun soothed crew Jim tied a rope to the hook on the ledge climbing down to the little tow man dingy rowing out until the rope went tight and then lay back on the blanket he had shoved in. Glancing up at the stars he basked in the silence after the hectic – if fun – day he had, his skin still feeling the warmth he soaked in. Gazing up at the pinpricks of light in the sky, overlooked by the bright moon he let himself rest. Clouds swirled above him, occasionally hiding the moon for moments at a time and during those scant moments he wondered what it would be like to be in the stars, to be close to the giant balls of gas that seemed so small from here. What the world would have been like if instead of turning corrupt the federation sent live to the stars. What it would be like to explore, to further human kind instead of reducing it to cattle, herding where the overlords send them.

But it was a wish, one he wanted more than he could say, one that filled the empty horror inside him on late nights but a wish none the less. Enough of those thoughts though he scolded himself, stretching his tense muscles and relaxing sinking further into the boat, raising a finger to trace the consolations in the sky. He sighed as he felt the small boat rock him into calm bliss, he loved his crew, and he loved his ship but sometimes he needed to lie back and remind himself of his home. Of lying on his lawn tracing stars with his brother, of small boats on lakes, of a hand gripping and nearly tipping his boat! Sitting up startled he lurched for the hand before leaning over carefully since he didn't need to dry anymore of his clothes. "Oooh" he sighed as he saw Spocks face staring up at him "sorry Spock wasn't expecting you there. What bring you up to the surface?"

Kicking upwards Spock tried to get himself into a position where he could talk to Jim without him looking down at him stifling a blush he replied purposefully stoic "your ships healer told me you would be here tonight if I wished to converse more" he stopped then seeing the surprise on Jims face quickly added "unless I have been mistaken, and you wish me to leave" Taking his hands off the hard wood under his hands so unlike the smooth sea softened wood at the bottom of the ocean. Then Jim was grasping his hands and shaking his head pulling him back to the small boat, and he took a moment to marvel at the roughness of the hands that were clutching his "No. No it's alright I was just shocked Bones doesn't really do new comers really" Jim rushed before taking a visible breath and calming down and lying back on his back. "Do you have names for them?" he asked one finger delicately pointing up to the nights sky, something that before today he had only seen filtered through water, he replied with the information and the keen brown eyes sharpened at him.

Jims face softened as he looked up at the sky one hand in the water so close to his it made him shiver "we call them stars" he started voice soft "scientifically they are balls of gas, but from here they look like angels looking after us" looking up Spock considered the stars the shining lights he never fully understood, and never thought he would. "We have names for them, and the moon… the big round one over there draped with clouds you see it? Yeah that's the moon" Spock followed the hand to the… moon? Interested in what Jim was teaching him gently and soft in the night.

"Where I come from things looking down on us is a problem, but we think that all the organisms in the sea take care of each other instead." He felt compelled to say, to teach the man something about his world as well "we believe every creature has a part to play in the circle of live and should be respected as such" The brown eyes were far away and a small smile was creeping over Jims face "we used to believe that too before the major shitstorm crushed it. Now we hope for things to get better and remember the good times" shifting closer Spock made an inquiring noise, was his father right did the surface world have a severe problem.

"Long ago a worldwide organisation was set up called the federation; it seemed the world was getting better getting healed from wars. But then it turned corrupt and well, it's evil now to be honest. Kids starve in the doorsteps of businessmen with pockets larger than the kids" Jim took a breath staring determinately upwards "there is no freedom up here now, not unless you steal it and then you have the Empire after your asses. I stole my freedom and help others cope with their imprisonment, it's hard but it's worthwhile" he finished looking over as Spock who looked to be in deep thought finally he said "my father was right then? Do you have guns that kill instantly?" and he didn't want to have to tell this naïve man yes, but he nodded anyway. Lies killed.

Seeing that Jim was getting tense around the eyes and lips just like his mother did when she was upset Spock tried to turn his focus back to pleasant thoughts "you said the… stars had names did you mean collectively or do they have individual names?" he asked curiosity dripping from the sentence. The smile returned to Jims face and he answered "the stars all have names but I just know the constellations, the groups that make shapes would you like me to show you?" and before he knew it he had agreed and Jim was tracing shapes in the sky with his hands and murmuring the names to each shape he made, laughing when Spock seemed unimpressed by the names of them or agreed to the names. Telling him the legends behind the names, the stories of the stars he called it. They talked late into the night the moon lighting their tracing fingers and illuminating their faces. Finally when Jim continued to yawn – he called it- they said their goodbyes and returned home.

The next day awake, chipper and whistling Jim set about doing the boring necessary jobs one has to do when they run a ship. Talking to the crew members from the various area to get a list of what they might need the next time they stopped in harbour. Helping the youngsters clean the deck, laughing and singing as they scrubbed. Checking for any squabbles or complaints from the crew, which as usual only brought up the fact that Sulu didn't think they had enough swords, and that bones hated being a pirate. Of course he also had to check the maps and the tip offs for the naval and merchant ship routes to see when and where they should hit next. But throughout the day he couldn't help be remember the night before, remember Spock and glance out to the sea to see if he was there. Shaking his head he laughed and went back to teaching the little lady how to navigate whilst Gaila taught the lad how to fish.

Swimming around the underwater market Spock traded for the ingredients he couldn't get himself, slipping his wares across the soft wood tables weighed down with rocks getting the ingredients in return. The medicine he would be making was complicated but didn't take long, so he would do it today and take it up that night before they left on their travels. After getting the hard to find plants, he swam off to find the rest of the ingredients carrying bag slapping against his hip as he waved his arms to slow himself digging his palms into the sand to find the weeds he needed. Finding all he needed he went home to work, hands carefully cutting and squeezing into the small hole on the cauldron lid which he would cork when not in use. As he worked he found himself thinking, about his mother, about the surface world and about Jim. Jim; with his eyes that shone like stars, and hard hands that pointed out them to him. Jim whom he had kissed twice now without the other man knowing it, Jim who gave him information he craved about topics he didn't fully understand. Jim who he might be (as illogical as it was) falling in love with.

On the surface, on his ship Jim was watching the combat training of the new crew members and Chekhov intently taking occasional swigs of water. Uhura and Chaple were off to the side bickering happily as they purified the sea water into the drinkable stuff he had in the bottle he was holding. Bones was grumping beside him about "damn kids gonna get hurt then who will have to clean them up?" as he lounged against the ledge of the boat legs sprawled in front of him. Scotty was... looking over the ledge he saw that yes Scotty was repainting their ships name whilst taking occasional swigs of his 'secret' moonshine. He couldn't help but think of Spock though, despite being surrounded by the only family he had now. Couldn't help but think of Spock with his bright curious eyes that watched intently as he talked, Spock who dunked his kissable lips under the lapping waves when he needed a reprieve from breathing ait. Spock who talked to him for hours about their worlds, giving him as much information as he took excited to share knowledge. Spock who he might just be falling head over heels for as insane as it sounded

Later on after dinner, Spock snuck out from under his father's watchful eyes and his mother knows smile. Dragging the cauldron to the surface feeling the usual excitement to break the surface to see Jim again multiplied when he saw the smaller shape of the one man boat. Breaking the surface near him he called out to him as he realised his medicines were far heavier out of water, waiting thankful for Jims help with the heavy corked pot that was hauled into the boat "Bones will go off his head with this!" Jim laughed as he put it between his splayed legs "it would take us three hits to get even a third of this! Thank you Spock" handing him the strange bottle he had showed him the other day in return, turning it around in his fingers he wondered what it tasted like would his mother like it? Digging in his nails into the cork he tugged it out easily, practised. Taking the bottle neck he brought it to his lips gingerly before taking a glug throat burning as the liquid slid down it causing him to hack.

"Go Slowly! Spock here watch me" Jim soothed taking the bottle to show him how to sip gingerly to get a burn but not an inferno before handing it back to see him take another smaller sip. He guessed it tasted better this time as Spocks face didn't screw up, and he took another small sip before handing it back fingers brushing his in a way that gave him thrills he didn't quite understand. Taking it back he sipped "so what's the deal with your mum anyway?" he asked wondering why the beautiful lady fell in love with Spock's dad, handing back the bottle careful with his fingers this time. "she was a teacher near a sea and would go out on a boat much like this one to paint, one day my father who had been wondering about her for weeks swam up to see her. They continued meeting until my mother fell in love with him" Spock replied before taking a sip larger than the last one "she was pregnant with me when she transformed to live with my father"

"But how did that work? I mean no offence but there is certain things needed to make babies even mermaid ones" Jim asked as he took the bottle back from him, fingers brushing again Spock felt the heat from the kiss and the alcohol flare in his cheeks, as he considered how to answer the one part of the story he didn't know. "I do not know" he said instead, allowing himself to watch as Jim drank from the bottle lips tight around the neck, and throat bobbing with the swallow, the heat he felt was definitely not from the vicious liquid this time. Shifting closer he took the bottle back, hands gripping the wood tightly in case his logic failed and went for Jims hands instead. His head felt light and his arms felt too big for his body, and the world was swaying in time with the waves. He needed another sip.

Jim smiled amused as Spock swayed slightly and reached for the bottle and he held it out of reach "I think you've had enough there buddy" he laughed, watching as Spock tried to get closer to his hands tugging himself up on the boat one hand on the wood the other on his thigh. Gasping in he dropped his hands, and his eyes to the hand resting on his thigh fingers curled around his trousers then to the bright brown eyes shining close to him. He felt reeled in, those eyes bright, those lips so close he leaned closer to him the smell of the sea emanating from the man. "Spock" he rasped out feeling the fingers tighten around their handful of material long tough nails digging in, scaled tail flicking Spock closer to him. He was so close just a small movement and he would be kissing him. That was when Spock grabbed the bottle and drank the quarter of it that was left in one go, cheeks flaring green? And pupils expanding in drunken bliss as Spock looked the bottle confused.

Holding the empty bottle Spock shook his head confused, why had he done that? His throat burnt more than it usually did when on the surface. His vision was blurred, and all he wanted to do was kiss Jim. Dunking under the water he breathed in the water soothing his ache in his throat momentarily. Looking up he saw Jims confused face and wanted to sooth him like the water helped him. Grabbing the man above him he tugged gently trying to blink the two Jims into logical submission, watching happy as the man fell out of the boat into the water beside him. He knew the man couldn't breathe water like he could so he pushed him up slightly so he could breathe and wrapped his arms around him to hold him there, the man felt very nice when he wasn't thinking about logic.

Shaking the water out of his eyes Jim looked down through the water to Spock's drunken face, Spock's eyes were closed and Jim followed suit, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Spock's arms around him selfishly. He would have to get out of the water at some point, would have to figure out how to keep Spock safe when he couldn't take him home, would have to face the fact that this wasn't real. But for now he would savour the arms around him and the way Spock bobbed up to tell him tit bits about his life, how his mother would make net mats and doors, how his father was a councilman, how he loved the stars. Spock would bob up eyes wild and ask about the stars, ask if he could touch his hair and eventually if he could go to sleep now since there were too many Jims. Laughing Jim nodded tumbling back into his small boat tying his and Spocks arms together to make sure he wouldn't float away in his drunk sleep with a piece of thin rope. Lying back looking at the stars he fell asleep to the sound of Spocks tail splashing the surface.

Blinking groggily awake Spock clamped his eyes shut to the light that was brighter than most mornings. Smacking his lips he tried to stretch but his arm was attached to something, squinting at it he saw that his arm was entwined with someone else's next to the boat he vaguely remembered from last night. Slipping into a shallow meditation he took care of the resonating pain from his head and set about finding out about what got him to this situation.

He jerked awake when something tugged his arm harshly, sitting up he leaned over to see if Spock was alright. He thought he was, he looked like normal except his cheeks were slightly green and he was rubbing his wrist where the rope had been. "You alright there Spock you drank quite a bit last night" he asked watching slightly amused as Spock looked everywhere but him and nodded that he was fine not even taking his head out of the water. "What are you going to give to your mum now?" which he honestly hadn't thought about last night "I mean that was her present and we kinda... drank it?" the empty bottle was sitting beside the cauldron glaringly empty.

Spock shook his head, the memory of how he acted swamping his mind; he had tipped Jim into the ocean he had behaved like an unruly child. Swimming back a few feet he opened his mouth to tell him that he wouldn't come back after how he acted, but Jim looked like he was thinking eyes intent on the ship not too far away "I've got an idea Spock" he started tapping his chin "when is your mother's birthday?" an supposedly question until they realised they measured time differently. They worked it out and Jim told him to bring his mother (and his father if he could) to the surface in a weeks' time and he couldn't say no, well logically he could but he found he didn't want to. Even after how he acted.

Shaking his head at Spock's skittish behaviour he waved him away and told him he wouldn't be back until a day before he told him to come, lost in thought as Spock dived down to where he lived. Tugging on the rope attaching him to the enterprise Jim pondered just how he had become party planner for a lady he didn't really know. Calling up for some help he shook his head focusing on the cauldron full of medicine instead of the almost kiss that was probably the root of Spocks nervousness. Well at least Bones would be pleased.

He managed to get half way to his room before someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him; he was faced with his angry mother. Her lips turned down, eyes worried as they scanned over him like they had when he came home late from a fight. 'Where were you?' she signed and projected through her skin 'I was worried!' Her hands rested on his shoulders near his gills when she finished signing waiting for him to answer her. He stared at her eyes, cloaked with worry that was so evident. "I was with Jim" he answered and watched as she tensed further instead of relaxed like he expected her to "We were talking about your birthday" he admitted, not quite a lie not quite a truth and he was sure she knew that, but she let go of him and waved him away relaxed to know he wasn't hurt.

Amanda shook her head as her son went to his room to recollect himself with meditation, she may not be born telepathic but she understood that she wasn't the only topic of conversation last night. Lying back against the wall she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself she sent Sarek the 'all okay's signal through the bond. Opening her eyes she blew out watching the current she created, he little boy was all grown up now and falling for someone from another world just like she had. She simply hoped that his experience was as good as hers, smiling more relaxed she sent a wave of happiness to Sarek knowing he would be in the middle of work and that even that wouldn't stop him sending her one back. Ah there it was. Swimming forward she grabbed her bag and went to tutor the kids who wished to know about the surface, it was a secret not even Sarek or the kids parents knew but she knew it was the right thing to do.

When boarding his ship he was greeted with wolf whistles and jeers from his rowdy crew. Lugging the cauldron over to bones he flopped down ignoring the questions on how was the fish sex. Leaning back against the wood he sighed out, flipping off the jerks. "I'm guessing the crews wrong about your nightly activities then?" Bones asked silly hat over his eyes. Sighing he said yeah, getting a friendly nudge back from Bones "so a moonlight date then? Like last time?" Bones asked voice slow, lazy and if you didn't know thoughtless. "Yup, he got drunk, we nearly kissed, he dragged me into the water, told me about his parents and then fell asleep face down in the water" Jim replied voice carefully light. "Ah drunk almost kisses those are a bitch" Bones nudged him with his knee "almost kisses regretted by all or none?" Sliding his hands into his pocket Jim fingered the stone he kept there "regretted by him" he finally said getting a sympathetic noise in return.

Bones lay soaking in the heat, hat over his face one arm around Jim. The damn son of a bitch was an idiot for falling for a mermaid, but Jim boy fell hard each and every time. He had thought that Spock felt the same, but cest la vie. "Well Jimbo who we hitting this time then?" he asked instead feeling the shoulders under his arm relax when he didn't pester him more about the drunk almost kiss. "I'm thinking something small this time, the Navy's getting suspicious and edgy" Jim replied shuffling his feet along the boards "I think we need to give them some time off or they might get harder to hit" he felt him lean closer and whisper "A informant says they are having constant meetings about pirates now, and that we should lay off for a while. It's getting even more dangerous there's talk of new weapons" Bones knew why he was whispering, and he knew that the navy meetings and new weapons were dangerous. So he merely shrugged took a sip of water and asked "so a smallish merchant ship then, nothing flashy just necessities?"

Sarek wasn't as stupid as his wife and child liked to think he was, he wasn't as strict in his ways that he couldn't tell when they lied to him. Which at the moment they were doing, he knew his son had more to tell about his late night visit to the surface. He also knew his wife did not stay at home when he wasn't there, and he didn't believe that she was exploring. However his wife and child were stubborn, and preferred to not tell him. So he assumed it was perfectly fine for him to keep this from them as well, after all there is no use in telling a truth that only serves to harm those he loves. That is his logic when he is told by the council that after consideration he isn't fit for his job "influenced by humans" they had said as though Amanda and Spock were vile monsters and not his family. He will not tell them he decides when he travels further from their home to find some food for them to eat, normally he would stop at the market but he would therefore need goods to trade, and without a job he has none. He will not tell them his secret he thinks as he places the thin unseen net over the entrance to a small cave, until they tell him theirs. It is only logical.

Three days later a ship full of Cargo that they had just stole from an overly protected simple merchant ship, they entered the sell point for ships that didn't feel safe in port. They threw up their wares to the sleazy business man that didn't care where his goods came from, before catching the jingling bag of coins. They would have to wait for the heat to die down before they shared their rewards with the next port kids. Jim was pacing around as their ship sped back to their save zone far out of any Navy or Merchant routes, the Navy was getting vicious, and paranoid to the point of have two navy ships escort a single small merchant ship. This wasn't good. Turning around heel he paced back and forth the ship deck noise cluttered out and dull around him one hand on his gun. He would breathe easy when they got to their safe zone.

Spock had spent the last 4 days in activity, making medicines and avoiding the thoughts about how he had behaved so inappropriately with Jim when he didn't inform him about how his kind kiss. He was working hard to avoid the tense silence between his mothers and father as well, everyone had a secret and no one was willing to tell, his mother would leave for supplies and come back empty handed. His father would bring home food but no one ever saw him at market. He on the other hand, had went against their ideals, had let himself be caught up in the current of Jim and he wished he could talk to his mother about it. But his mother had her own problems to deal with and her own secret to keep. His father was never one for advice beyond "you are who you are Spock and I am pleased with that"

Jim let himself breathe out a sigh of relief when they entered the safe zone and cast anchor, no more constantly looking over one shoulder for ships with guns that could tear them apart. He could finally relax, and he did so, slumping down onto the deck letting out a hysterical laugh as he did so, they had made it! He never even noticed his hands were shaking until Chaple slid beside him and placed her hands over his to stop them. "Jim we're alright we made it" she murmured voice not above the trained nurse soothing whisper she used so often with the kids, and fuck they were only kids and he had got them into this. "Jim we're okay" she repeated wrapping her arms around him as he shivered. They had made it they were safe. Digging his head into her welcoming shoulder he couldn't help but think "for now"

The next two days he tried to build the crew moral after his minor breakdown and the harsh fight they had to have for the merchant's goods. He sang while he worked despite his off key voice, he let them sleep longer, he even at one point ignored Sulu and Chekov playing ship tag where everywhere was fair game but nothing really cheered them all up until he mentioned the fact that he had agreed to make a birthday party for Spocks mum. Chaple and Uhura immediately began planning what to sing, Chekhov was bouncing around the ship with the kids spouting out what questions they could ask her. Bones was sitting the eye in the storm unmoved until Jim told him he could ask Spock for more Medicine as long as he had something to trade. The party brought a great relief among his weary crew and he was glad he could help Spock and them at the same time.

When Amanda woke up she expected it to be just another day, after all Merpeople didn't place the value on dates like humans do. However she woke up to Sarek still with her, his arm around her waist and his chest against her back, and no matter how suspicious it made her she couldn't help but snuggle back into him. She could hear Spock in the main bit of the cave, fussing around with something. And with the knowledge that her boys were safe and okay she let herself be carried back to sleep, basking in the lazy sleepy love that Sareks unconscious mind propelled through the bond to her.

The sounds of the sea, and his crew working together to make sure all their chores were done for when Spock arrived flowed through Jims ear as he climb the ropes to the crow's nest. Once there he looked out across the sea not able to shake the feeling that they weren't out of danger yet. Looking around he took the worn telescope out of his pocket trying to check for any hint of ships around them, seeing nothing he allowed himself to relax minutely against the mast. They were fine, for now at least, and in the meantime he had Spock coming up today with his mother. Despite the fact they had almost kissed.

It took little pressing to get his mother to go to the surface with him, his father took a while longer to convince. However eventually they were on the surface, surrounded by the noises of Jim's crew and the flickering of what they had called candles. His mother looked like she had in his first memories, care free and ecstatic. She was signing with the lady who told him her name was Nyota, and throwing her head back in silent laughs. He and his father stayed to the side watching fascinated as she came undone from the tight control she always held. His father's hands seemed to be fisted beneath the water and he ignored it, just like his father ignored the way he turned his lips up in the mockery of the free smile Amanda was making. They were there surrounded by shining bundles of energy, and they couldn't help but feel outsiders. Like the night sky to the stars, he thought casting a subtle glance to Jim where he was dangling his feet in the water watching them with a smile.

Amanda smiled widely signing to the beautiful Nyota who was telling her glorious stories of far away, of sun dried deserts and exotic foods. The blond beside her was watching Nyota with a loving expression that the man behind them copied and she couldn't help but smile wider, young love was a beautiful thing. 'Would you like to meet my husband?' she signed glad that sign language was something that was still around despite the many changes in the world. Getting a nod in reply she quickly swam for Sarek tugging him over by his arm, ignoring the flare of indignation he still pretended to feel even after all these years of her tugging him after her. Bringing him over she nodded to the women, who immediately greeted him warmly, Nyota looked at where she was holding Sareks elbow and asked "Why his arm when you could hold his hand?" ignorant to the blush that bloomed on her face.

Over on the boat (one of the many small ones they had, they were pirates not dumb safety first) Jim smiled over at where Uhura was thoroughly charming Amanda, Christine and Scotty as usual were taking the back seat and watching her. Waving Spock over he ignored the way his stomach flipped "Hey Spock you're mum seems to be enjoying herself!" he started as a greeting Spock nodded and then thanked him, before asking about what they did while they were away. Just like that their relationship fell into place, puzzle pieces pressed back in and the world slotted into sweet comfort again. Immediately they launched into stories about their previous days, how Spock managed to get home his hangover unnoticed. How he had robbed a small ship, and he knew he didn't mistake Spocks widening eyes. Spock listened to his stories wide eyed and curious as a cat, and he in return listened to Spocks, about the medicines he made, about the trips he had taken, about his families' lies. It was as though they knew each other for years and not for a couple of weeks. Of course that was when the world decided to interrupt on their peace with Christine exclaiming "You kiss with your hands!" before barrelling on with science babble that Bones fell into easily.

Turning shocked to Spock Jim couldn't help but remember the times Spocks hands had touched his, the unknowing kisses he had pressed onto Spock by naively grabbing his hands like an oaf. Fumbling he struggled to find the words to apologise to the blushing Spock. Then he remembered the other night when Spock had been drunk when their fingers had touched, how Spock hadn't seemed annoyed, how Spock had moved his fingers closer to his. That night hadn't ended with a drunk almost kiss, it had ended in many small ones that only Spock knew about, and he couldn't make himself feel annoyed. "So that's a kiss where you come from?" he managed to get out throat feeling dry as the desert, fingers twitching whilst he watched Spocks face tighten into a stoic wall. "I apologise Jim I should not have taken advantage of your lack of knowledge. I have behaved inappropria..." Spock said voice trailing off when he ran his fingers gently over Spocks white knuckles. "I just wanted to know, since I nearly kissed you my way the other night" he muttered quietly trying to keep this moment quiet and theirs, leaning forward he watched as Spock stared at him before his eyes widened as his lips touched the slightly damp ones of Spocks.

It made no logical sense for Spock's body to surge like the tsunamis that raged occasionally above his head. He did not possess the human nerve endings he supposed were in Jim's lips, those being firmly in his fingers. But when Jims wind chipped lips touched his he couldn't help but melt, and move closer hand still tight on the boats hard wood Jims fingers lingering over his in a way that made him run out of oxygen. Pulling back slightly he gasped when he realised that at some point during his metal stoppage Jim had took his lip between his teeth and the tug sent a jolt down him that stung like an electric eel. When Jim let go with his teeth he couldn't help but touch the light bite marks and shiver once more. There was something about this vibrant human he thought that made even the stars behind him dull.

Pulling back Jim took a moment to bask in the warmth he felt tingling in his fingers and toes, he was aware he was falling quick and hard for this adorable man who was looking at him like he made the world. However when he lent down to kiss him again, fingers brushing over knuckles and pads of fingers as he moved his lips slowly, the smouldering burn building in his stomach made him inclined not to care. Somewhere in the distance he heard Nyota and Christine start singing, as Scotty and the rest of them hummed. But he was preoccupied with licking open Spocks lips gently and slowly, until the fire in his stomach threatened to burn him alive and he pulled back panting. Watching in awe as Spocks eyes fluttered open and his lips slowly closed "so we might want to get back to not kissing" he managed to force out from his dry mouth moving closer to the opposite side of the boat and looking around to see if anyone noticed. He didn't think anyone had, being too enthralled by Scotty's magical globes of light; candles in glass globes with tiny holes in them to let oxygen in not that he would tell the kids, however pointing over he couldn't help but explain to a still star struck Spock.

Amanda laughed silently as she saw the stars truck face of her newly kissed son looking at the globes of light, remembering just how Sarek looked the first time she kissed him and sending it across the bond so Sarek would stop glaring at him. 'I did not look like that' he sent back but his face softened and he turned away from Spock anyway and he reached for her hand under the cover of the waves his fingers tangling with hers for a scant moment. Smiling at him she quickly sent over a picture of what she planned for him tonight before turning back to the intriguing conversation she was having with Chekhov about the serious downturn in education and the social impacts that was having, ignoring with ease the way her husband burned in embarrassment and arousal behind her, after all you don't marry Sarek and not tease him in public at least once.

Later on after many interesting conversations with Jims crew, and eventually a blushing Jim himself, being sung 'happy birthday' for the first time in years and watching as the youngsters yawned themselves into the ship to sleep they were home. Amanda curled up in bed with Sarek after fulfilling her promise to him earlier, she had enjoyed today and she knew those feelings of pleasure wandered across the bond and soothed Sareks troubled mind until he too, sated and lazy fell asleep, arm around her and lips at her shoulder. Snuggling back she can't really help rubbing against where Sareks penis is hidden under scales that open, moaning when she feels him wake up slightly and rub forward "I thought you wished to sleep ashayam?" he asked voice still gritty from sleep, to which he only got a kiss in reply.

Despite his very good start to his day, Sarek could not shake the feeling that something bad was to happen. As he swam along his traps picking out what had been caught, he paid attention to the bond that connected him to Amanda and to the way the sea swept and curved around him. Aware that a storm could be brewing, that Amanda could be in trouble, aware that so many drastic things could go wrong when he felt the strange feeling under his scales and in his fingers that meant something was going to happen. He felt Amanda try the bond when he was taking the hook out of the fishes mouth muttering a short apology and thanks for its sacrifice 'Amanda what is wrong?' he replied immediately shoving the products of his work into the bag he had, focusing on keeping his worry out of his metal voice.

Up in the crow's nest Jim took extra care scanning the horizon still not able to shake the feeling that something was going to happen, he could taste impending disaster in the air, could feel it mixing with the salt air. He could feel it in his chest and looked harder for any signs of anyone following them. Then out in the distance a good couple of miles away he saw a glimpse of a black flag with a flash of red, he was too far out to see what the red was. He knew however it was the world stabbed by a sword. "GET READY FOR BATTLE" he shouted down nodding to Chekov to take the kids and scram to the nearby cave watching as Sulu pulled him into a hug before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then in a flurry of people leaving and others finding the swords and guns they would need he climb down the mast ropes.

Amanda hesitated for a moment before replying quietly and like a child about to confess a wrong doing 'I may have been arrested by some parents and they want you to come and talk for me' he felt his worry fade into anger when she hesitated 'they said you should come speak for your human whore' a slight broken laugh 'I'm so glad that even 28 years later they still haven't got new material' and he takes off at a speed that isn't logical, that he can't explain away all because he could hear the anger and sadness even though she tried to block it and he could never ignore her emotions.

Spock in his work room could sense something in the water, like how it went before a storm. It was instinctive he knew something that came from being part amphibian the knowledge when he would need to run where he should go. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he carefully corked his work cauldron and swam upwards, if there was a storm (or something worse, memories of drowned bodies bloated and pale, red swirling around them flashing through his mind) Jim should know. He arrived just in time to see the youngest of the crew board a small boat and row frantically to the small rock with a cave that could graciously be called an island. He heard metal and shouting above him and tried to ask what was going on, that was when he saw another ship in the distance one that didn't look unthreatening like Jims did.

"You should have went with the kids" Jim grunted to Bones as they moved the old rusted canon to the hole in the ledge, nodding as Scotty placed the balls full of lit candles near it. "I'd rather stay and set these bastards on fire!" Bones groaned back, sweating as he and Sulu place the first ball in the canon waiting for his signal just as Christine and Nyota were at the other canon, he and Scotty and would cover them until they got close enough for more hand to hand combat. "I know" he admitted "but we need your services after this" He didn't want to think of the alternative, of too many bodies in the water, of the kids hiding in the cave only to find no one there when they came out. They would win; they had too after all he had a date later.

Arriving at the house he knew Amanda was in Sarek burst in as unemotional as he could manage, moving past the cowering kids in the doorway without a thought. Entering the room that Amanda was being held he took a deep mental breath and began "My wife informed me you wished to speak to me?" he asked voice smooth but pointed on the words 'my wife' and he took great pleasure at seeing them shore up Amanda's walls. She was his wife, never his whore. They launched into a tirade although they would never admit to something as emotional as that "your wife has been teaching our children about the surface world" one spat as the others made various claims of their own that he ignored in favour of the one that sounded most like Amanda, teaching children. "So wife you have been teaching?" he asked voice slow and calm, mentally reassuring Amanda through the bond as easy as breathing.

Spock heard more shouts from the ship and couldn't help but swim under it closer to the noise and shout up "JIM?" Clenching his hands he tried to ignore how he hadn't known his voice could go that loud, he sighed as Jim leaned over and gave him a distracted wave "Sorry Spock we've got a bit of a problem right now! Some not very nice men are coming to make us into some very nice fish food" he rushed as he tightened something on the edge of the wood. He could feel his blood turn colder than usual and couldn't help but ask "can I help Jim?" he may be a pacifist but as his mother once said when he arrived home lip bleeding green, some things are worth fighting for. "I don't know Spock" was Jims hurried reply, the ship was getting closer "I love you!" he shouted next. Then the explosions started.

Jim covered Bones and Sulu as best he could, the canons blast too close for comfort and he had to reload too many times for comfort, they sent the big guns apparently. When he looked around he noted with sadistic amusement that Nyota was aiming for the sails setting them on fire with Scotty's flame balls as Chaple shouted to Scotty the deadliest places to be shot as she reloaded the canon like a smooth machine. Sulu on the other hand was aiming wildly, using fear to scare away their canon men as Bones grunted as swore refuelling the canons grumpy even when he could die. Loaded and locked, he held up the gun firing with as much precision as he could from this distance, taking Chaples advice and aiming for the stomach or the chest, disarming could come later.

Sarek let his voice trail off, letting the others take attention to him and grow silent "Wife do inform me" he states voice strong and knowing that the others would expect and enjoy him to tear her apart, he once again trails off drawing their attention and dangling them above the chasm that hadn't known they had built "weren't you a teacher on the surface?" The others looked shocked as Amanda nodded looking confused "And as a women who lived, and taught on the surface for over a decade do you not think you are qualified to teach?" once again she nodded and he could sense the growing discomfort from the others. "Wife, pardon me for asking" he asked building up to his big finish just like he had in the council chambers "but isn't committing arrest with no authority, and being verbally prejudice against others without a reason considered a crime both on the surface and in our world?" she nodded once again lips turned up at the side finally understanding what he was doing. He loved her.

Listening to the screams Spock feels a moment of confusion, what should he do. More importantly what can he do? How can he help Jim and the ship full of people, who are trying desperately to survive an attack from something so much bigger than them? He could sing, but that would only affect those attracted to men, and might cause Jim more damage than the other crew. He could leave, ignore the screams and the explosions and dull it out by the water but he knew that he couldn't, not really. Or, he thought as he saw the fire balls flying above his head, only to be returned by heave metal balls trying to tear holes in the ship. He could sink them.

Jim cursed as they shot their canon, one man obviously fearing his captain more than he fears their fire. Their ship couldn't withstand that kind of damage not like the giant navy ship could, they weren't built for it. Looking over at Bones he cursed again they were nearly out of fire globes, and that meant using the old metal balls that need more precision, which Sulu and Nyota might have but took precious seconds off their fire time. That was when the navy ship got close enough for their phasers, and those definitely weren't set for stun. Seemed it was us or them, he shouted for the others to be careful and take cover as he stood on the ledge of their ship drawing fire and shooting "I've had it up to here with these bastards!" he shouted over the bangs and started shooting to kill in earnest, he never liked killing but they started it.

He could see their faces draw closed and tight as he turned to them "I'm sure you are aware that only those with the patrol force can hold someone against their will?" he started watching amused as they paled and as the kids shifted closer to the open door. "I am also sure you are aware - you are after all intelligent - that teaching is not a punishable offence unless it endangers those being taught" waving a hand to easily cut them off he asked the children "did you at any time during your lessons feel endangered, or feel the urge to place yourself in dangerous situations?" he kept his voice light for them and also clapped when they shook their heads. Turning around viciously he asked in a tight voice "Then why may I ask are you holding my wife captive?" he admitted he took satisfaction in watching them cower as he lifted the device that would summon the patrol force "you do know that they will know what you've done?" and what you are given will not be enough he added silently.

Spock swam along the bottom of the ship peering closely for any fault lines, any signs of weakness or age. A rusted nail, a piece of untended rot something that would allow him to open them up like a clam shell and sink them to the bottom of the sea for pillaging. He was about to give up hope, not that he would admit that that was what he was going on, he found a small indent around the size of his thumb that meant the wood was shallower there. Taking his rusted pillaged knife from his bag grateful that he had brought it, he began pressing it against the wood, scraping slivers of brown away with ease born of his natural strength. He just needed an in, just one little fault line to pry the wood off and drown the monster above him, those who would ignore children in need, and kill those who would help them. He remembered every single one of Jim's stories and put more effort into digging the knife in. There, he could see the inside and set about prying his knife in ignoring the splinters cutting into his fingers.

Jim couldn't help but taunt those on the other ship who were so close to him, attempting to draw fire away from the others with the same reckless abandon that caused him to steal the ship in the first place. "Ay fellas not much of a shot are you?" he yelled voice sing song as he easily evaded shot after shot, he knew these were just the new recruits sent out to die before the big boys upped their phasers and blew them all to pieces. But as he danced away from another shot he kind of liked the thought of going out laughing. He hoped if he died the others had the sense to surrender, they all had valuable skill sets that would be wanted and needed by the empire, they knew what to say if they did 'He kidnapped me and threatened me and my family so we had to do what he said'. Ignoring the morose thoughts, he shot legs spread for balance and felt a sting of pity as the boys (fuck they were just kids) fell blood pooling around them from his and Scotty's bullets. Better than drowning in a sinking ship though he admitted as Nyota hit their mast and sent it reeling into the water.

Sarek barely kept the thin mask of calm when the patrol officers entered the house, unimpressed by the civilian's form of unauthorised justice. They nodded to Amanda and told them all that Amanda had cleared her lessons with them before she set them up, those who imprisoned her looked like scolded children as they were led away to get a slap on the wrist. Although angry - raging, horrified, on the war path as Amanda was whispering into his head- he couldn't help but soften as she gathered the kids around her and soothed their fears whilst pretending that they had none. She told them that their parents had simply made a mistake since they were not thinking correctly, and he smiled when he saw that she said this with her hands the children intently watching the movements before signing and saying "We will be capable on our own until our parents return" and waving them away, before moving into a huddle of emotional comfort that no one but them would know of later. Knowing what they were doing when they subtly pressed against each other, and focused on each other's minds, he nudged Amanda to the door.

Spock scrabbled at the board tugging with all his strength having already moved it slightly from its positioning. His muscles ached with his movements but the dulled sounds of fire above him spurred him on until he got the board loose and he peeled it off before beginning the next one. Through the hole in the ship he saw, long dead bodies, bones sticking out of rotting skin and knew that no matter how much killing went against all of his sensibilities he had to sink this ship full of dead and killers. Starting the next board he ignored the faint green water around him, knowing that he could hold the pain from his fingers until he got the job done, already the ship was filling with water. Not much more. 'For those who were left to rot' he thought as he stuck his knife into the crevice and jarred it. 'For Jim' he thought as he pulled it loose.

Jim was about to swear and reload again when he saw the navy ship start sinking in front of him, they were sinking and although he didn't understand he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Then he noticed that the ship was sinking quicker than it had any right to be, and that those who had been firing at him just a moment ago were dead the faint burn of a phaser on their bodies. The opposing crew began dropping like flies, some shouting profanity before slamming their jaws down on what he assumed was a poison pill inserted in their teeth. He didn't even have the chance to offer safe passage, couldn't even free the youngsters conscripted and scared now dead by the hands of those who conscripted them. He could only watch sadly as an entire ship of people killed themselves instead of facing whatever punishment surrendering would have been. He should have been more objective, fuck he wasn't a kid anymore he should have left his mourning for later, maybe then he would have seen the opposing crew member shot wildly at him before biting down. Maybe then he wouldn't have been hit in the side, blood blooming immediately as he stumbled backwards, pain screaming or was that him? His vision clouded and he couldn't help but smile. He told them they would win.

"Damn idiotic asshole of a motherfucking bastard!" he heard sprouted near him and he took a moment to appreciate the sentence of swear words, before he managed to crack open his eyes to meet Bones blue ones. "So Doc am I gonna be able to play again?" he cracked, wincing as he tried to sit up and then wincing at the slap he received to the head by Bones. "Did you never think you fucking asshole?" Bones started voice hard and eyes watery "You got fucking shot in the side you bastard! I just had to patch you up, and you are lucky I don't kill you myself" Taking stock of his surroundings he said "I'm alive aren't I? Now go tell the crew to stop being miserable and celebrate some!" watching amused as Bones stomped out and told the others their "Idiotic captain" was fine. He laughed as he heard woops from outside and Bones disgusted noise as he guessed Nyota, Christine and Scotty shared a kiss and hug. "I'm going to go get them!" Sulu yelled before... did he just dive into the ocean "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I HATE YOU ALL! GO AHEAD GO SWIM OUT TO THEM IF YOU PLEASE" Bones yelled. That would be a yes then.

At home Sarek stopped holding himself away from her and swept her into his arms, holding her close he pressed a kiss to her hair holding her tighter as she shivered. 'It's been so long since I've been called that. I forgot how much it hurt' she whispered into his mind, and in an instant he wasn't holding her tight enough, no amount of physical contact could sooth the wounds they had opened again today. "Shhh Amanda" he whispered stroking her hair like he always did when she was sick and Spock was away "shhh las'hark shh" Her arms tightened around him and for a long time they simply stood holding each other swaying. 'I love you too Sarek' she answered back, and he let go of any tension that he still held, they were together, she was safe, and the council was full of hypocrites. He would tell her later, once she stopped shivering and they had slept. However for now he would hold her and be held, bathing in the love in their bond.

Swimming to the surface Spock cradled his injured hands to him chest well aware he was bleeding, maybe the ships healer could help him, he wondered watching as the green pouring from his fingers grew. Reaching the surface he saw the doctor leaning over the ledge shouting at someone who was swimming to the cave without a care, he watched as Jim stumbled over to the ledge against the doctor's protests and slowly gingerly climbed down the ladder to the other boat near the rope. Swimming over he kept his hands in the water aware that Jim was injured gravely "Jim?" he croaked out voice hoarse from pain and the air. Jim however waved his concern away holding one hand to a bandage on his side "you helped us didn't you?" he asked as though his injury was nothing, nodding he explained how he had sunk the ship.

Hearing how Spock helped Jim demanded to see his hands, and when Spock gingerly took them out of the water he found his worry confirmed, those beautiful hands were covered in splinters. Leaning closer breathing as softly as he could so he didn't harm himself, he with an aura of calm he didn't feel began to pluck the slivers of wood out of his hand, it was a slow painful process and during it Sulu, Chekov and the other two young crewmembers came back and clambered up the ladder to set about fixing any damages. Once he was finished Spocks eyes were clenched closed, mumbling a soft "sorry" he pressed a gentle kiss again a uncut part of his palm. "it is fine now Jim" Spock replied before leaning up and kissing him, and in that moment with a sinking ship full of corpses nearby, and a gunshot to the side Jim felt the most at peace he had in years, sinking into the kiss but not before Spock could answer his earlier declaration "I believe I love you too Jim" And in that moment everything was gloriously, beautifully and fantastically perfect.

The End.


End file.
